


Lay Your Head On My Chest

by Queen_2112



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avegers are Family, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter gets rape, Protective Tony Stark, Shy Peter Parker, They’re protecting Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_2112/pseuds/Queen_2112
Summary: Peter Parker was with his aunt May and she’s married to someone and he was nice he called Jackbut when May’s dies to Save Peter from a gangJack will Turn to a demon and hurt Peter with every power he had in his body and gets him rapedAnd There’s the one who’s going to save him (Tony Stark)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well Hey I tried to write this story  
> our baby Peter he’s gonna gets hurt alot  
> And in the end Tony gonna save him  
> So read and Enjoy :* ؛)

“Pete baby RUN !!”  
He was watching in horror as the gang start kicking his aunt and when they turned to him he couldn’t feel himself he just start running and crying doing nothing more . 

He was so fast that’s the good thing in him he likes running and now he was running.

He stopped when a man pulled his shoulder he started panicking and throw fists every where and then he realized this man is here to help him .

“Kid ! Calm down you’re safe you’re ok ... that’s it breath take it easy yeah like that " the strange man kept his hand around his shoulder and Peter finally look into the man eyes , then he remembered someone has to help his aunt he started panicking again 

“M-My aunt Please sir Please help her they’re going to kill her sir I’m begging you “ he was about to cry but the man shuhed him

“Shh it’s ok get in this car I’ll go to your aunt tell me where she is ?” the man said too calm and yet too kind Peter turned so he can guide the man but a hand pulled his wrist to stop him he look to the man 

“No just tell me the place you stay here “ The man told him that because he was afraid that someone could hurt the kid . Peter only looked at him .

The man pull his phone and call someone  
“Happy I need you to come here on the road now there’s a kid I want you to stay with him until I come back “ he closed the phone and smiled to the kid and Peter heard a voice of machine he turned to see the Iron suit his eyes widened is this man a superhero? 

the man intered the suit and looked at the kid  
“ wich direct ?” he asked Peter and Peter walked  
“Kid someone could hurt you . you don’t have to come “ The man rolled his eyes but Peter couldn’t see him .

The kid kept walking fast and the man behind him  
and The man understands that the kid was a kid and if he wanted something he will do it so the man picked him up and the kid yelped in surprise  
“Now guide me kid “ 

the man saw how the kid’s cheeks turned red and smirked 

when they reached the place his aunt is no where to be seen  
they kept searching for her 

The man Stopped when he saw her dead all he was thinking 'The kid shouldn’t see this' he turned to the kid and said 

“ Come on she’s not here let’s go find her in another place “ he catched The kid shoulders and turned him but Peter turned his head and saw his aunt His eyes widened and Froze he’s living nightmare 

The man cursed under his breath the boy pushed him away and run to his aunt’s body  
“M-may ?? aunt may ?? please wake up we’ve to go “ he started shaking his aunt shoulders to wake her up 

“May wake up please don’t leave me alone “ he kept crying on her chest and hugging her And The man sighed he was late too late to help this kid .

“Happy I’ll send you location come here and bring the police with you “ The man moved to Peter he pulled Peter from his aunt and the kid panicked  
“No!No leave me please!!”  
the kid started kicking everywhere he was trying to get free and back to his aunt but the man hugged him and the kid started sobbing on The man chest .

“Shh it’s ok ..Everything’s gonna be ok “he was rubbing the kid’s back and the kid was a mess between his arms .

the cars stopped by them and the police are here  
they looked at them  
the officer come and said  
“Mr. Stark what happened?” he asked and looked at the body where the police was and then looked at the kid between his arms .

“Hey kid Hey look at me “ The man kept talking so soft to the kid when the kid looked at him Tony could see the pain and the hurt in his eyes The kid was so shattered.

“I’m Tony and I’m going to keep you safe can you tell the men what happened because we want to help you ? alright?” Tony was kneeling infront of the kid so he could be eye to eye with the kid and his hands were on the kid’s shoulders .

The kid sniffled and nodded slowly  
“I-I’m P-Peter “ He told Tony his name and Tony only wanted to hug the kid and keep him safe from all the people how cold they want to hurt this angel ?!. 

“Hey Peter. Can you tell me what’s happened?” The officer asked him  
“I-I was with May a-and a gang was there and they attacked us and -and May saved me from them she used her self cover for me “ 

Tony was surprised how could a kid talk in that way he should be scared to death and all he could managed to say should be (a gang attacked us) but there’s something different in this kid 

“where’s your parents?” The officer asked  
“I-They’re dead “  
every one was silent and Tony wanted to punch the officer for making the kid even sadder.

“Do you have anyone else than your aunt May ?” Tony asked him  
“uhm ?her husband?uncle Jack” he replied and looked at the floor 

“oh ...” was all Tony could say  
“Mr.Stark can you come for a minute please?” The officer called him and Tony wanted to stood but he was stopped when Peter pulled his hand  
Tony’s eyes widened 

“D-Don’t leave me Please sir”Peter begged him and his tear rolled down his cheek and Tony’s heart broke into million pieces 

“Shh I’m not going anywhere I’m just going to talk with this officer and come back to you I promise “ The kid refused to leave him but Tony hugged him  
“I promise I won’t leave you ok ?” He whispered in his ear  
and Peter left Tony’s hand slowly and nodded  
Tony stood but he kept his eyes on the kid he was scared on him 

“Yeah ?” Tony asked  
“Mr. Stark actually we don’t know if his aunt’s husband wants him ... so maybe the kid needs a new parents “  
“ I could be “ Tony said without thinking and the officer looked at him and lifted his brows then sighed 

“ alright take him with you lets go to the hospital “ the officer said and Tony nodded he looked at the kid he was looking at the ground where his aunt’s body was .

Tony stood near Peter  
and offered his hand to lead Peter and Peter takes tony hand .

They were in the car and Peter was so nervous but in the same time he doesn’t know why he feels safe with Tony .

his tears kept going down his cheeks and it’s breaking Tony’s heart  
they reached the hospital and Tony never left the kid alone 

“Hey ? are you hungry? I bet you hadn’t eat in hours “ Tony asked Peter who shook his head  
“No I’m fine thank you sir “  
Peter replied politely and he was looking at the ground .

then the door open and a man was running  
“Where’s she ?! Tell me where’s she ?!” He was screaming at bouth Tony and Peter the and Doctor lead the man to the room .

“He’s your uncle?” Tony asked Peter who start crying once the man entered.  
Peter nodded and kept his head low .

after time passed Jack come out and pulled Peter into a hug 

“You’re safe baby “ he kissed Peter forhead and Peter cried between his arms  
“Thank you mr stark “ Jack shacked Tony’s hand 

And Tony kneeled infront of Peter  
“Hey Pete ? can you promise me one thing ?” Tony asked and Peter nodded  
“Promise me you will stay safe”  
Peter take a time before nodding and hugging Tony 

Tony’s heart melted and returned the hug then he kissed the kid’s forehead .

Tony watched the kid leaving with Jack he just doesn’t feel comfortable with that he felts something is wrong .

•••••••

But anyway he backed to the Avengers tower  
Everyone was chatting when he entered and didn’t say anything everybody come to him  
“What’s wrong Tony ?” Banner asked him  
“Nothing “ he answered 

“Come on who would believe you ?” Natasha said rolling her eyes  
and Tony sighed and told them everything .

he felt everyone in their own world and the silence is killing them 

“Well he’s with his uncle he’s not alone “ Loki said and everyone nodded  
“Yeah right Don’t push your self Tony it’s not your fault “ Steve said and Tony smiled to them he was lucky he had a family 

“Thank you guys “ he earned a hugs from all but Loki rolled his eyes  
“Come on Loki join us ! It’s a group hug !” Thor said smiling like idiot and again Loki rolled his eyes and held his hand .

“No way Eww I hate the hugs !” he said and Thor come and hugged him .

“But You’re- Thor is ! ugh forget it “ Banner said and everyone laughed cause they know Loki let Thor do what ever he wants .

 

••••••••

 

Back with Peter  
They entered the house and Jack went to his room he kept drinking and Peter was in his room.

The time passed he heard Jack broken everything in his room he huged his legs and kept crying .

The door of his room opened and Jack entered he removed his harness and looked at Peter  
And he would be lying if he wasn’t scared from Jack .

“Because of you she’s dead now ! I - I loved her and you ... you just Killed Her ! I promise you just how you turned my life to Hell I will Turn you life to hell too !” Peter flinched 

and Jack start hitting him so hard and Peter was screaming and crying

“P-Please uncle Jack s-Stop “  
He was bleeding from his chest his nose his mouth his back and Jack left the harness and start punching him and kicking him every where Then he spits on Peter and lefts him .

after time passed Peter dragged himself under the bed and hugged him self .

He just kept crying and he knows onething He broked the promise he gives to Tony earlier  
He cried himself till he was sleeping .

And he knows his life is going to be hell...


	2. It’s Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the chapter and Please don’t hate me guys I love you 

In the next two years He’s now 14 and when May died he was 12 

Peter was with Jack and he was working to bring money to the house amd he was having a cancer so he was so much tired .

He made the food and put it on the table   
“Jack ? Jack ?” he called Jack but there was no answer he go to Jack’s room and opened the door to see him fucking a girl .

He closed the door and this is not the first time he saw him fucking someone .

He go to the bathroom and start coughing blood he wiped the blood from his moth and sit on the floor .

His life was a mess he just hope he could die so fast .  
he’s hurting so much and Jack won’t let him buy the therapy !

And he was dying slowly .  
he closed his eyes and his head fall back to the wall .  
He was about to pass away but he felt a pinch in his neck .

“Ouch !” he saw a weird spider on the floor there was a blue and red dots on his back and he died   
“You bitch !” he go to wash his neck Then he felt everything is spinning and he fall on the floor ...

He woke up when he felt a kick in his stomach he screamed in pain   
“Get up you whore ! Go and clean the house ! I don’t know why you’re not dead yet ?”Jack was screaming on him and he stood but he feels energy in his full body .

he cleaned the house and go out to his work   
and it took him a weak to know that he’a not sick anymore and he got the power well he know he’s going to be a hero just for May .

“Peter !” Ned called him   
“Hey Ned “ he smiled to him   
“Dude how you’re not sick anymore?! I’m really happy that I won’t lose you my friend!” Peter giggled and Ned smiled to him   
“It’s only a miracle Ned . just a miracle “ he told Ned and Ned hugged him 

“You’re gay “ MJ said and they both laughed   
“Dude you’re wiredo !” Ned told her and she shrugged her shoulders .

“Let’s go boys “ she told them   
and Peter was happy he had them they were his bestfriends .

There’s these nights when he go on patrol . He really likes saving people .

He was standing on a high roof and he saw Two men were trying to kill another man   
'That’s just what I need ' He thoughts and go down .

“Hey Guys !” They turned to him   
“What ?! Who are you ?!” The man asked him   
“I’m really sure that you want to fight someone with the same power as you right?” He asked them and he was grinning but they couldn’t see him .

They shoot him but he dodged it they started firing at him and he pushed the man to the safe zone .

“Thank you spider man !” The man told him   
“You can thank me later sir now let me have fun with these two idiots bye !” He go back to the two man .

He started shooting weeps on them and one of them stabbed him in his stomach   
“Ouch ! That’s hurt!” he grinned like idiot and weep the men and the police come and he lefts as he watched the police taking them away .

He sighed and go back to his house from the window as he entered the room he took off his clothes and the door slammed open He saw Jack was very angry .

oh what did I do ? all he was thinking about   
Jack start hitting him and kicking him   
“Where’s the money?! I need a drink?! why you’re not working?! where have you been?!” Jack was shouting at him .

he was lying on the ground   
“I-I’m sorry Jack but there’s no work today “ He was breathless  
“Oh shut up ! I need this drink now ! Today is the day when you killed May ! When you killed the love of my life !” .

Peter started crying   
“ Go and bring me money now ! Go !” Jack pulled Peter from his wrist and dragged him out side   
he was sitting on the ground and crying great the neighbors could see him and he was half naked he was shirtless .

He stood and go back to his room he took money and wear a shirt he go back and sit near to lake   
He missed May so much   
What if Tony was with him ?   
he smiled at the thought .

“how stupid ? why would he be with a killer ? I’m nothing...” he wiped his tears away and stood he was looking at the ground and he didn’t realize where he’s going   
he pumped into someone .  
he was about to fall but a hands were around his waist .

“woah ! Becarful kid ! “ he looked to the man and damn it he was thinking he could see anyone and not this one .

He was speechless how did the destiny play this game with him no this is a big mistake !

“Kid you’re ok ?” Tony asked him   
“ Y-yeah I’m . Thank you sir “ he replied and he realized the hands on his waist   
Tony slowly lefts him 

“How did you enter here ?” Tony asked him   
Peter looked around to see he doesn’t know where he is   
“And who beated you ?” Tony asked again 

“I... I don’t know how I entered this place sir and I’m sorry “  
'sure I entered it by swinging because I’m the spider man and Jack beated me ' but he chose to just shut up .

“Well Yeah I see cause you were walking and you looked so lost “ 

Peter smiled and Tony smiled back   
“Tony ?” There was a man oh he’s captain america he called Tony and Peter wanted to leave .

“Steve we have a lost kid maybe you want to help him ?” Tony grinned to Peter and Peter was about to panic .

“No-No sir thank you so much but I’m not lost I know where my house is !” He grinned he was just trying to hide his nervousness .

“Hey kid “ Steve was beside Tony and Peter took a step back   
“Hey sir “ Peter replied and smiled politely to him   
“Woah ! who did this to you ?!” Steve asked him   
“It’s just a street fight nothing really important “ he smiled to them .

“ Come inside let me clean the cuts for you “ Steve said and Tony rolled his eyes   
“I think the kid wants to leave right ?” Tony said and this time Steve rolled his eyes .

“Stop being di-fool Tony” Steve was about to punch Tony   
cause Tony was smirking   
“Language captain “ 

Steve rolled his eyes and Peter smiled and said   
“ Thanks sir but I really have to go my uncle must be waiting for me” Peter said and refused to stay politely .

“Your uncle is waiting for you and you’re having a streetfights you’re really a bad kid “ Tony said dryly Steve slammed Tony’s shoulder   
“Hey !”   
“Y-Yeah I’m ..” Peter smiled and looked at the ground .

“Steve? Tony ? where are you ? we’ve been waiting for “ Bruce stopped talking once he saw Peter “You..” he continued and stood beside Peter   
“Hey I didn’t know you’re having a guest “ Bruce said 

and Tony was about to speak but Steve said  
“ Yeah ! come here kid let bruce clean your cuts !” Steve said awkwardly and Peter looked at Tony the last thing he wants it to be a weight on him 

“No ! I really thank you for that but I’ve to go back to home “ his smile never lefts his face he was trying to be polite and nice to them .

Tony sighed and said “ Kid you don’t want to freak your poor uncle alright! just - Just let them help you “ 

'huh ! my uncle? he won’t freak out ' but he chose to stay silent again so this won’t be awkward anymore 

Steve clapped and pull Peter inside the tower   
he opened his eyes wide when he saw Loki was pushed to the wall and Thor was kissing his neck   
“I’m sorry for what you saw “ Steve said and Peter smiled   
“Nah it’s ok “

Steve sitted him on the stool in the kitchen   
and bruce bring the first aidmidic   
he started cleaning the wounds and Peter hissed at the pain .

“It’s ok we’re going to finish”  
he just nodded to them   
Then Natasha came and rolled her eyes at Loki and Thor .

“Seriously guys ? Go to your room!” Loki lifted the middle finger for her and she rolled her eyes again   
“Well yeah you’re going to be fucked in a few minutes bitch !” she said amd Peter was sure he’s red as tomato .

Steve rolled his eyes and crossed his arms   
“Guys please act normal for once in your life ! we have a guest here !” Natasha looked at Peter finally she realized him.

“Oh ? And who’s this cutie boy ?” she asked and Bruce hands tightened around Peter’s wrist   
“s-sir ?” he was hurting Peter without knowing once he realized that he’s hurting the kid he pulled away .

“I’m sorry kid I’m sorry “   
“Oh someone’s jealous!” Loki start singing and this time Tony said  
“Thor why don’t you fuck him and shush him please?” Tony rolled his eyes and Thor picked Loki and go to their room .

“You’re all awkward “ Tony said rolling his eyes   
“What’s your name kid ?” Bruce asked him and Peter looked at the floor .

'Say your name he doesn’t remember you “ he thought and said “It’s Peter...”   
everyone is looking at him as if he was angel   
Tony’s eyes widened 

“N-No this is not real !”  
“Tony calm down! He’s not that kid “ Steve hugged Tony cause Tony was about to panic 

‘What could that mean ? Tony remembered him ?' he just have to wait and see  
“What’s your uncle’s name ?” Natasha asked him this time   
“Jack “   
everyone was in shock 

“You’re the kid that Tony talked about ?! No way! You’re the reason of Tony’s nightmares!!” Steve was in shock that he didn’t realize he’s speaking loud 

Tony stood there frozen   
'He was in big trouble and what does that mean? he’s the reason of Tony’s nightmares? But he never backed to the man until now !' 

“Sir you’re ok ?” Peter asked Tony who was only looking at Peter and Tony shook his head to go out of his thoughts 

“Y-yeah I’m ok , How are you anyway? I told you to stay safe but you’re?” he looked up and down Peter   
Peter smiled 

“I’m sorry I’m teenager I have to be naughty sometimes “ he grinned and Tony smiled   
“Kid you’re crazy “they smiled to eachother like idiots 

“Well He’s so kind “ Natasha said and pinched his cheeks   
he smiled to her   
“Damn it he’s really cute “ Bruce said and ruffled Peter’s hair 

Peter was red but yet his smile never lefts his face   
“Bruce ? Natasha? you’re scaring the kid “Tony said and sit beside Peter 

“On this day we met before 2 years right ?”   
Peter looked at the floor   
“Y-yeah right “  
Peter stood and Tony looked at him  
“I should go now Thanks so much sir and Thank you all “ He looked at Bruce and Steve and they nodded to him 

“No , Where are you going?? It’s too late wait till the morning and We’ll go together to your house “ Tony said suddenly .

“Oh god this is awkward ! Bruce lets go “ Steve said and they lifted them alone .  
“No really thank you sir but my uncle is waiting for me maybe in another time I’ll see you “ Peter said and he hoped Tony will say he doesn’t want to see him but Tony shook his head.

“No , No, you’re not ! here write your school’s name and your classes “ he gave him his mobile and Peter wrote what Tony told him .

“Letg go get you home “ Tony said smiling and Peter didn’t want Tony to see Jack drunk and in that situation   
“ah ? No I will go alone thanks for everything mr stark “  
Tony nodded to him and Peter go back to his house .

Tony was still standing and smiling   
“Well he’s ok . you don’t have to wake up in the middle of the night and saying he’s not ok and he needs you “ Steve hugged him from behind 

and Tony rested his head om Steve’s shoulder   
“I just don’t feel good when he left “  
Steve sighed and leads him inside the building 

••••••••••••••••••••

Peter knocked the door and Jack open it he looked at Peter   
He just kept looking at him and Peter looking at the floor 

Jack pulled Peter’s wrist and closed the door then he pushed Peter at the door   
he looked at his lips at his face then at his chest then at his stomach then under .

and Peter was scared He just wished Jack will hits him and not rape him   
“who cleans this ?” he brushed his thumb to part Peter lips .

“M-me “ he was so scared he was shaking   
“Are you lying to your uncle Petey ?” He whispered in Peter’s ear and licked it   
Peter was about to throw up .

“J-Jack ? Please the money is here can I go back to my room?” his voice was shaking   
“No I want you Peter I want you now ... I should be with her tonight I should be making love to her she should be sleeping on my chest in this time but you ? you screwed everything!” He bites Peter’s neck and Peter screamed in pain .

“P-Please uncle Jack STOP!”  
but Jack pulled him and pushed him on the couch he start unzipping his pants and Peter wanted to run but Jack pushed him on the couch again .

he pulled Peter’s Pants and boxer together then he strokes him self and pushed inside Peter   
Peter’s face was in the couch and he was screaming and crying .

Jack did it hard in him and he was hitting him with every thrust   
his neck was bleeding his shoulder and his arms   
he was dying this was a nightmare .

Jack pulled him and pushed him to his room and locked the door .  
all he could smell from Jack’s room was the beer and cigars .

he pushed Peter again and Peter was Trying to fight him he really was But when Jack said that words that’s let him do nothing and now again he stopped resisting Jack he was just crying and screaming in pain .

“You deserves what happened to you now ! You killed May ! You killed her !” He kept saying this words in Peter’s ears and .

then he finished inside him and Peter wanted to leave but the door was locked .

he pulled the blanket around himself and starts crying in silence . he was sitting on the floor and Jack was sleeping .

He just wished he never left Tony he wished he’s there with him in the tower and not here with this monster .

His life is turning harder every day what’s waiting for him the next day ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for now I hope I hadn’t disappoint you ! What’s going to happen to our babyboy Peter? When Tony is going to save him ? I hope you enjoyed reading guys! Love you ! And thanks for the kudos and Comments ! .. And the last thing do you want the chapter tall or small ?


	3. Something Is Wrong !

In the next morning 

“Tony relax nothing happened to the kid Just take it easy !” Steve was talking to Tony   
“Well ?! I just Can’t ! I feel something is so wrong! I’m going to his school I will see him “

Steve sighed and Bucky hugged him from behind   
“Tony I’ll go with you or anyone of us will go with you . you’re not going alone we can’t trust you with the kid “ Steve said looking straight into his eyes .

“Great Thor will go with me”  
Tony said and Steve nodded and he kissed Bucky   
Tony looked disgusted and go out before he could see anything else   
“Thor ? Thor ! where are you ?”   
He go outside to see Loki stabbing Thor and Thor laughing 

“What the hell ?! Loki why are you stabbing Thor! That’s not good!” Tony said and walked to them   
“Oh yeah cause I like the only bad things “ Loli replied and rolled his eyes then he licked the blood from Thor’s shoulder 

“Eww guys ! Can you please stop making out in front of me!! please all of you it’s just so disgusting!” Tony was really about to throw up . Loki shrugged off 

“meh , What did you want anyway ?” Loki asked   
“I want Thor to go with me “   
“Oh yeah sure let’s go , where’s the fight?” Thor asked grinning like idiot   
“Jesus ! why you’re always idiot! No to the school “

“oh .. ok” Thor was disappointed because he really wanted a fight   
They go and headed to school 

••••••

It’s 7:30 and Peter was still sitting on the floor and his tears rolling down his cheeks

Jack woke up and Peter hadn’t noticed   
Jack walked and stood infront of Peter and Peter was in another world he still hadn’t noticed him   
“It’s 7:30 you still hadn’t leave ? what you want me to fuck you again?” Jack asked and Peter jolted once Jack spoke 

Jack smirked and opened the door and Peter run to his room and closed the door behind himself he needed to take a shower   
once he was sure Jack was out he go and scraped himself he never wanted to feel Jack and he was so disgusted 

he go and he was in a black sweater and black pants.  
he looked at him self in the mirror well the stab is started to be just like a normal hit and not a stab . 

his face was pale and full of buries   
he put makeup to make it fade MJ give it to him   
He smiled to himself and go to the school   
He was so late it’s 8:37 am   
He go to the manager room and was about to receive rebuke 

once he entered he saw Tony sitting and Thor was sitting too   
his eyes widened   
“Well you’re here Parker ? You’re lucky to have this man he’s defensive you but can you tell me why you’re late ?” 

he was about to speak but tony said   
“I told you he was in my house about the internship right Peter?”   
Peter nodded slowly   
“So he’s late because he was sick I think he feels better now right Peter?” Tony said again and Peter nodded again 

“I promise you it’s won’t happen again . right Peter?” This time Tony looked into Peter’s eyes and Peter looked at the floor 

“Y-yes sir . I’m sorry “ he said his voice is low   
“Well Peter is really a smart kid he never gets late on the school and this is the first time he did this “ The manager said and Tony shaked the man’s hand 

“I’m sure he’s smart and he won’t do this again Thank you” he said and put his hand around Peter shoulders and pulled him near to him   
“Let’s go Peter “ once they’re out 

“Sir I can explain why I’m late!” He was about to panic   
“Dude school’s sucks !” Thor said and Peter laughed 

'How am I even laughing? I’m start to be scared from myself how I’m good at lying '  
“Yeah sir it’s really sucks !” Peter said and Thor grinned to him 

“It’s ok Peter you don’t have to explain for me but you need to be careful about your school “Tony said and Peter nodded   
“Thanks mr Stark “  
“It’s ok kid “ 

Peter wanted to go to his class but stopped once Tony said   
“You’re really using a good makeup “   
he blushed and run to his class  
“Make up ? “ Thor asked 

“Yeah he came yesterday and he was having buries and now he’s not cause he’s covering it with makeup “ Tony said explaining to Thor  
“Wow ! we really need this makeup after every mission “ 

Tony rolled his eyes and they left but Tony will come back 

•••••••••••

“Dude why you’re late?!” Ned said and Peter smiled   
“Sorry guys but I was sleeping I never realized the Time “   
“ you sure ?” MJ asked and Peter smiled cause she knows about Jack but he told her to never speak   
“Yeah I’m “ they were eating and chatting and Flash come to their table 

“Oh You’re now the slut of mr Stark ?” Flash asked and smirked to them   
“Why don’t you ahut the fuck up and put your dick in your mouth before I cut it and put it in your mouth bitch “ MJ said and Flash turned to her   
“Shut up you lesbian “ 

“Well yeah cause you saw me fucking your sister” MJ replied   
and this time wade come and pulled Flash   
“Flash leave them alone go to the practice now “ Wade said and looked at Peter and nodded   
Peter looked away 

once they are far the three of them started laughing   
“OH MY GOD! how did you manage to say that ?” Ned said he was about to have a heart attack from laughing 

“Thank you MJ” Peter said laughing she shrugged and smiled   
“He’s a dick he deserves what he got “ she replied and they go back to their class 

•••••••

he wanted to go to his house he say goodbye to his friends and a sportcar stood infront of him everyone was looking at him 

“Go get your chance tiger “ MJ said smirking cause they know about Peter having a crush towards Tony but he refused to admit it   
“Shut up !” 

the car’s door opened and Tony was wearing a suit and he looked at Peter   
“Come on Peter we have a lot of things to do today “ he said and leaned on the car   
“Uh ? um ? thank you mr Stark but I have to do alot of things today and I have exam tomorrow so maybe in another ti-“Tony cuts him

“Great let’s go and we can do your homework and exam there”   
he was red but he nodded and entered the car   
the road was silent and Tony played a song Peter was sure it’s from the 80s

they reached the tower and they entered it   
he waved at Thor and Steve and They waved back   
“How are you Peter?” Steve asked him   
“I’m good! what about you Mr Rogers?” He asked and smiled to them 

“I’m good too come here Peter” Steve said but Tony rolled his eyes   
“Well he’s intelligent and I won’t waste my time or his time by your old talk Captain so No . We have alot to do in the lab “   
Steve rolled his eyes and once Peter turned to Tony 

Steve pulled the middle finger for Tony and Tony rolled his eyes   
they were in the lab and eating pizza and chicken   
They were talking and laughing   
“You’re really smart kid !” Tony said and ruffled Peter’s hair 

Peter blushed and nodded   
“Yeah I’m smarter than you “ Peter said and smirked   
Tony put his hand on his heart   
“Ouch ! that was hurt ! you’re smart than the old man Petey ?” Tony said and smiled he was teasing him 

and Peter laughed   
once they are done they went up   
and Peter was fast to engage with them he was talking with every one and laughing with them   
he looked at the clock and realized he’s late   
“Oh ! I’ve to go ! Thanks mr Stark I really enjoyed this day” He said and stood 

“Where are you going? we haven’t even do your homework and your exam ! come on Bruce is here he will help you he’s smart in your exam what was it ? math ? he’ll help you “ Tony said 

“No really thank you sir I’ll do them I can read them “ Peter said and Tony snorted   
“ Come on let’s go and bring your bag ? where it is ? “Tony said   
“I ... I guess it’s in the lab ?” Peter said and Tony smiled 

“ Come on let’s go we’ll read there “ Peter nodded   
and once Tony started helping Peter with his exam Peter was in another world he would be looking at Tony’s chest , lips , muscles . He was just Perfect 

they started the homework   
and finish it   
then Peter insisted to go home alone and he did   
Jack was fucking one of his bitches and Peter runs to his room 

He was really happy even though what happened to him yesterday 

•••••••

it’s been two weeks and he was really was happy because everyday he was with them and talking to them and laughing with them 

even he fall asleep on Tony’s chest when they were in the lab 

and today he was sitting with Steve they are alone Tony was with them but he gots a call and he left with Thor and Loki leaving Steve and Peter alone

They were Talking and laughing and Steve but his hand on the back of Peter’s head , Steve kept looking at Peter’s eyes and lips and Peter was shaking he was scared .

Steve kissed him but Peter didn’t push him away or melt in the kiss he was just shocked and scared   
“STEVE !” it was Bucky   
Steve pulled away 

Peter look to say everyone’s here except Tony , Thor and Loki   
Bucky come and slapped Peter .

Peter’s tear rolled down his cheek   
he was feeling so small   
“how could you ! you’re a whore ! you’re a bitch ! how could you ! “ Bucky start crying and Steve hugged him 

“Bucky ? babe I’m really sorry please babe ?” Steve kept saying to bucky   
Peter couldn’t stay anymore he’s not welcoming anymore here 

“I’m sorry...” he starts running   
“Peter?!!” Bruce called him but Peter kept running he go back to his room and kept crying 

•••••••

“I don’t want him near you again! do you hear me ?!” Bucky said sobbing   
and Steve sighed 

“I swear he’s not responsible about what happened! I’m the one who kissed him “  
Tony entered the room and saw the negative energy 

“What happened where’s Peter ?” Tony asked  
“Well your little bitch tried to take Steve from me !” Bucky shout at Tony 

Tony’s eyes widened   
“No ... This is not real ! F.R.I.D.A.Y show me what happened !”Tomy said and once the video played   
everyone was silent 

“To be fair enough Steve the one who kissed him and Peter was afraid from Steve “ F.R.I.D.A.Y said and Tony looked at them 

“ I don’t know what’s wrong with you guys ? He’s just a kid ! He’s just an angel! “ he lefts them and go to his room he slammed the door and there was silence in the room.

•••••••••••

Peter go to the school in the next morning   
he was pale and exhausted he couldn’t sleep he just felt he lost everything 

“Oh my god ?! What happened to you ?!” MJ aksed and he looked at the floor   
they were alone the three of them 

“ I lost my internship “ his tears start falling   
his friends understand that he means he lost Tony Stark . 

MJ hugged him and he kept crying. Ned was rubbing his back 

once the bell rings he go to bathroom and washed his face then one intered the bathroom he looks to see Flash 

“Oh what’s wrong Penis Parker? Stark didn’t give you his dick today ? why you’re so sad ? “ he smirked and Peter rolled his eyes 

“Flash please not today “ he sighed and wanted to leave but Flash pushed him to the wall   
“What’s wrong ? you’re beautiful like your aunt my dad always wanted to fuck her “   
He was about to lose his cool 

“Flash please don’t talk about her “  
but Flash kept talking   
“Come on ? She always wanted to be fucked by everyone . you’re a bitch and she’s “ he come close to Peter’s ear and continue

“A Bitch “   
Peter lost his cool and started hitting Flash he even used the spider power he wasn’t controlling him self 

he felt himself being hugged he just kept crying and sobbing into the one holding him chest   
“Shh it’s ok .. everything’s ok .. calm down Peter “ Wade kept hugging Peter and the manager come and put them together in his room 

“Seriously Peter?? I was expecting this from anyone and not you .. I’ll call your father and I’ll call your uncle “ Peter start to panic again he just kept crying what’s going to happen he’s sure this is the last day for him alive 

Wade stood near to Peter   
“Peter defense your self damn it ! why you’re so quiet like that ?!” Wade was talking soft to Peter   
“It’s ok “ Peter replied as a whisper and Wade sighed he sit on the other side from the room 

Flash’s father come and he kept shouting on Peter   
“You’re a monster!” and Peter flinched   
The door opened and Jack entered it he smiled to Peter and hugged him 

“This is your last day alive “ he whispered into Peter’s ear and kissed his forhead   
“I’m really sorry sir I’ll make sure this won’t happen again.I’m really sorry kid Peter acting weird these days I’ll make sure he won’t hurt anyone anymore “ he nodded and smiled to Peter 

Peter followed him he was crying silently once they entered Jack start hitting him so hard and Peter was screaming and bleeding 

“You won’t hurt anyone anymore Petey “ He left Peter on the floor and Peter dragged him self to his room and like always he’ll be under his bed 

•••••••••••••••

“Tony ? Tony are you ok ?!” Bruce hold Tony   
“Damn it my heart is hurting me ! Something is wrong! Bruce there’s something wrong! I need to make sure Peter is ok “

Tony was sure There’s something going to happen he just need Peter here with him to keep him safe   
“Tony you can go tomorrow I promise you we will go together in seven in the morning it’s just wrong to go on night to the kid !” Bruce said and Tony nodded 

•••••••••••••••••

In this time it was 11 pm   
Jack opened the door and three men entered the room   
Pew was terrified 

'No this can’t be real ! noway he’ll let another one rape him !'   
“J-Jack ? who’s those guys?” his tears start falling   
Jack come and sit near to him 

he wiped his tears and kissed Peter and spit in Peter’s mouth . Peter was about to spit it but Jack said 

“Sallow it and be a good boy “   
Peter did what he was tolled he feels so disgusting   
“good boy ! now they’re gonna take care of you alright?” Jack smirked and go to the door 

“ By the way he likes being hit” he waved a goodbye to Peter and left him   
Peter was having a panic attack

“Uncle Jack ! Please don’t leave me !! Uncle Jack Please!” he was pulled by them 

and yeah what he was afraid of just happened now !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it was a quick chapter but I promise I’ll make it better in the next one ! And really guys if you don’t like it just tell me and I’ll stop! I love you all ❤️ Hope you enjoyed ♥️


	4. I’m Here For You Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s really Tall one . lol . I hope you’ll enjoy guys!

In 5 am he just run away 

'There’s no where I’m welcomed to ' he just keep running and running there was noway he could be at anyone’s place .

there he heard his name he turned to see Wade  
“Peter ! Oh my god ! What happened to you ?!” Peter run to Wade and Kept crying between his arms he just needs to feel he’s ok .

“Peter shhh it’s ok Just please breathe “ they stood like that for along time  
Wade took Peter to his place.

“My parents not here so you can rest ok ?” Wade said and Peter nodded  
“Thanks Wade “  
Wade smiled to him and once he bringed the fisrt aid Peter passout .

“Peter ?! Peter !”  
Wade pulled Peter’s phone there was no password he read Jack’s name but he wasn’t sure if Jack who did this to Peter so he kept searching until he found Mr Stark name .

he called him  
“Peter! god are you ok ?!” Stark was really worried about Peter  
“Uhm ? Hello Mr Stark . I’m his friend and why don’t you come better cause I really don’t know what to do and I don’t even know who did this to him ?” Wade said and looked at Peter who was breathing hard 

“What ! send me the location now !”  
Wade sent it  
and kept waiting  
it’s a 10 minuets and there was a loud knock on the door Peter woke up and looked so scared  
“Please don’t open the door I’m not here Please Wade “ he started crying 

Wade ignored him and opened the door  
Tony pushed Wade and entered  
“Where is he ! Tell me !”  
Wade pointed in his finger at Peter who was looking at Tony with his puppy eyes  
“ Oh God !” He hugged Peter and Peter kept crying between his arms 

“My baby who did this to you ?”  
Peter was sleeping now peacefully  
“Well Mr Stark just to tell you one thing yesterday he had a fight with the most bulliest one in the school “

Tony nodded to him to continue  
“And he talked about him and his aunt in bad way then Peter couldn’t take it anymore and beated him “ 

Tony nodded again  
“Then his uncle come and he was so scared from him I don’t know what he whispered in Peter’s ear but I’m sure he did something to him cause I never saw Peter scared like that before “  
Tony nodded 

“ And I told the manager what happened he told Flash to never back to the school and told me to say to Peter to back when he’s ok again “

“Flash ? so thath his name ? look I’m not going to do a fight with that kid but if he’s the reason of this I’ll kill him “  
Wade nodded this time 

Tony picked Peter and Bruce opened the door then he opened the car’s door to them  
“I’ll drive you stay with him “  
“Thank you Bruce “  
Bruce nodded 

••••••

They get inside the building and everyone was with them 

“What happened!” Thor asked and in a second his hammer in his hand  
“We don’t know yet “ Tony said  
“Well I know you know cause I know ! the kid get raped !” Bruce replied and Tony looked at Peter between his arms  
he was holding into Tony so tight 

“And who did it ?” Thor’s voice was dark he was about to kill someone  
“Brother calm down “ Loki said holding Thor’s wrist 

“Well One of the students or his uncle “  
everyone gasped in surprise  
“His Uncle?!” Natasha asked Bruce who just nodded 

“Let’s wait for him to wake and we’ll see”  
everyone sit waiting for him  
“Guys you’ll scare him like that !” Bruce said  
Tony wasn’t listening to anyone he was just holding Peter hand between his hands and looking at him how he breath very hard 

“Let’s go Steve “ Bucky said and Steve looked at him  
Peter started shaking everyone’s looking at him  
“N-No please don’t! J-Jack I’m sorry Please!!” he screamed and waked up Tony just hold him hugged him and do nothing 

Peter was trying to breath he really was a mess  
“Peter you’re here with me it’s ok “ Peter start to relax  
he looked at Tony with his Puppy eyes then looked at everyone 

“I-I’m s-sorry I’ll go “ he wanted to stood but Tony refused to leave him  
“Where are you going Mr Parker ???” Thor rolled his eyes 

“I...I don’t w-want to c-cause trouble f-for you guys “ Peter replied and hide his face in Tony’s chest 

“Shut up kid ! Tell me who raped you !” Thor said  
Peter’s eyes widened  
“Thor ! that was rude !” Loki said and hit Thor’s head  
“I want to know I want to kill him and drink his blood!”

Peter pushed Tony away he stood but he felt everything’s spinning Bruce hold him  
“ Take it easy Peter and relax” Bruce said and sitted him back 

“Maybe you want to go take a shower and clean the wounds?” Tony asked Peter and Peter nodded  
“Great lets go “ Tony lead Peter to the bathroom  
“You want me to help you kid? if that’s ok with you ?” Tony asked and Peter smiled  
“No thank you Mr stark “ 

“Alright I’ll go to bring you clothes and if you don’t finish in 10 minuets I’ll come to help you “ Tony smirked when he saw how Peter’s turned red  
He go down and there all of them were sitting 

“If anyone say something to my baby I’ll make sure I’ll kill him “ Tony said looking at Bucky and Steve  
Steve rolled his eyes  
“Well If Jack is the one who did this to Peter that’s mean he’s not your Baby only “ Steve said and looking so serious 

Tony knitted his brows  
“That’s means he’s our baby too “ Steve smiled and Tony smiled to Steve  
“Did you mean Baby or Babe ?” Loki asked and smirked 

“In Y you dipshit “ Steve said rolling his eyes they laughed And Peter walked into the room  
“Hey come here “ Natasha said and he sit between her and Bruce they both hugged him he just doesn’t feel comfortable like this 

“Now talk “ Thor said with his serious tone  
“Thor ! “ all of them wanted to kick thor  
“Let me clean his wounds at first you idiot!” Bruce said rolling his eyes  
“Fine !” 

Bruce asked Peter to take off his shirt  
“No there’s no wounds here “  
“Peter I’m trying to help you please ?”  
Peter nodded after time passed and took off his shirt 

“Son of a Bitch ! I’m going to kill him now !!” and again his hammer was in his hand  
“Language Thor !” Steve said  
“All that and you’re saying there’s nothing?” Bruce shook his head and started wrapping bandages around him .

there’s a tear falls on Bruce hand and Bruce froze he looked up at him to see him crying  
“Peter?”  
“I tried to push them away but I was afraid from Jack “  
everyone was looking at him 

“Believe me I didn’t want them to do this to me Please don’t hate me “  
“Peter just please tell me who are they please!” Thor said he really wanted to kill them  
“I don’t know them ... I really don’t “

“Then I’ll go to kill this bitch !” Thor stood but Peter was really afraid that Thor will kill Jack and he didn’t want them to be a killers because of one like Jack 

he stood and hugged Thor just to make him sit and Thor froze  
“Please don’t! I don’t want you to be a killer because of Jack! Please sir !” Peter begged Thor and Thor’s hammer fall to the floor and he hugged Peter back 

“So I’m going to Jack We’ll have a little work with him but I promise you we won’t kill him alright?”Tony said and Peter nodded 

“I’m not going with you guys cause if I saw him I’ll make sure to kill him “ Thor said and Picked Peter up and Peter gasped in surprise  
Tony looked deadly into Thor’s eyes and nodded  
“I’m not going either “ Bucky said and go to his room 

“Well I’ll stay with Peter “ Loki said and everyone go to Jack.  
Thor sitted him in his lap 

“Tell me what happened baby”  
Thor said and brushed Peter’s hair  
“I don’t want you to be disgusted from me “ Peter replied and hide his face in the crook of Thor’s neck

“I promise you I won’t “  
he sighed and told them but not everything  
“I’m sorry Petey I’m really sorry we weren’t there for you baby” Thor was brushing Peter’s hair with his fingers 

“It’s ok” Peter was really getting tired he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Thor’s body  
“He’s a sleep “ Loki said 

“I don’t want to move he didn’t get enough of rest “ Thor kissed Peter’s hair  
“They’re monsters how could they?! He’s just a kid !” Loki said hugging both Thor and Peter  
“Well The only problem that he’s beautiful . And the second one that he didn’t come to us “Bucky said walking and sitting opposite them 

“Well after what happened? I was sure that he’ll never come back “ Loki said rolling his eyes 

“ No one told him to get closer to my man !” Bucky replied  
“Loki ? Bucky ? “ Thor warns them  
“If he wakes up now I’ll kill both of you ! am I clear?!”

they both nodded  
Thor starts to close his eyes and he fall a sleep 

••••••••••

“Well I told you to control your self but you were Bitch more than Bruce when he turns to Hulk !” Steve said 

“I really tried to control myself! but when I saw hi-“ Tony stopped talking once he saw Thor and Peter sleeping  
Peter was really sleeping peacefully between Thor’s arms

“Cutie !!” Natasha said and Take a picture for them  
“No they’re not Cute ! Thor you dipshit ! “ Tony was about to kill Thor  
Thor opened his eyes and saw Tony was like a volcano he would blow in any minute 

“Easy you secret lover “ Thor smirked and slowly stood and put Peter on the couch  
once he lefts him Tony start hitting Thor’s head  
“I’ll kill you !” Thor was laughing hard  
“Tell me what happened there ?” Loki asked rolling his eyes and stabbing Thor cause he was choking Tony 

“Aww ! Why did you do that !” Thor asked  
“Shh “ Loki shushed him and Thor was like a sad puppy 

“Well he’s in the jail but we need Peter to say what happened to him so we can use it against them “ Natasha said  
“So all of them in the jail ?” Bucky asked and Tony nodded 

“But I’ll admit it that we have a new hulk that’s won’t turn to a green “ Steve smirked and Tony rolled his eyes  
“They deserve what happened seriously! I wanted to kill them but you stopped me “ 

“Well yeah Even Bruce turned to Hulk to stop you “ Natasha said  
they started all arguing 

Peter was shuffling he can feel thier hands they’re choking him He put his hand on his neck  
Tony noticed him  
“Pete ?” all of them looked at him  
he was trying to get them off him  
“ah ! T-Tony help m-me” his tears was falling Tony run to him 

“Peter? Petey ?” Tony called him and Peter opened his eyes he look at everyone  
“Y-yeah ?” he was breathless  
“It’s ok you’re here with me “  
Tony said and Peter nodded 

“Bruce please bring water ?” Tony asked and Bruce bringed glass of water for Peter  
“Thanks” Tony said and he helped Peter to drink it cause Peter’s hand were shaking 

“T-thanks mr Banner “ Peter said and Bruce smiled to him  
and Peter smiled back  
It’s really breaking their hearts 

after he gets his breath back  
it was Steve turn to speak  
“Peter? Can you please tell us what happened cause we really need to know?”Steve talked so soft to Peter 

“I-I don’t want to talk! Please sir “ Peter was about to panic  
“Shhh Peter calm down ! we’re here to help you “ Tony hugged him and Peter nodded after time passed 

“W-when we go back from school like always he’ll hit me and then he said that he won’t let me hurt anyone anymore and in the night like in 11 he bring 3 men and you know what happened later “ Peter said 

“That’s what you told us me and Loki . Peter we want to know what happened in every second “Thor said and Peter’s eyes widened 

“I ? ... T-They ...”  
“Peter it’s ok talk who are we to judge you don’t be afraid “ Bruce said cause he can see the kid’s eyes watering 

“I called him to come back and save me but he didn’t come back he just locked the door and lefts me with them ... I tried to run from the window but “ he closed his eyes cause the memory is playing in his mind 

Tony never lefts him he just kept holding him  
“They pulled me back and the one with the golden hair pushed me to the wall and he ... he k-kissed me a-and I tried to fight him but The man with the black mask hits me and hold my hand so I won’t fight t-them “ he took a breath he just can’t look at them when he’s talking he don’t wanna see how disgusted they’re from him 

“And the one with the black mask f-fin-...” He sighed and hid his face in Tony’s chest  
“Fingered you “ Loki said and they look at him and Peter nodded his head in Tony’s chest 

“A-and I couldn’t scream or do anything else cause the one with the golden hair was k-kissing me and I pushed them and again I tried to run but The one with the red mask was standing in my was He .. He was laughing “ Peter breath came harder he was remembering the laughs

“Peter it’s ok breath take a break and we could go back talking “ Tony said rubbing the kid’s back  
“T-Thank you” 

he opeh his eyes finally to see them they were looking at him He can feel how Thor’s angry and he can feel Bruce’s sad and he looked up to Tony and see the warmth he just can get his power from that man  
he sighed and again let his head fall on Tony’s chest 

“And he pushed me to the one with golden hair and he hits me and kept hitting me cause I hurted them ... and then he forced me to fall on my knees and I ... I was so scared cause they pulled a gun on me “ 

Steve pulled a note and start writing  
“And then they -.... They forced me to s-suck them “ 

“ Oh god I can’t listen !” Natasha couldn’t take it anymore and she lefts them with her tears falling  
“Continue please Mr Parker “ Steve said and he didn’t lifts his eyes to look at him 

“And then they f-f... I can’t .. Mr stark I can’t “  
“Peter it’s ok talk I’m here nothing gonna hurt you I promise “ Tony said holding Peter closer to him  
and Peter nodded 

“ they f-fuc-fuck- fucked me and - and I couldn’t stop them . A-and they stabbed me here “ every one was shocked 

“Where ?!” Tony asked  
peter pointed at his thighs  
“Oh god Bruce See what’s wrong now !” Tony was panicking 

“It’s ok it’s not hurting I’m used to it “ Peter smiled and Tony rolled his eyes 

“Tony , Bruce ? let the kid continue please?” Steve said looking at them  
they sighed 

“And after they finish they were drunk enough and they slept so I run from the house...” Peter finished 

“Did that happened before ?” Bucky asked  
“I don’t think it’s hap-“ Bruce was cutted by Peter  
“Yeah once ... from Jack “ Peter was looking at the ground 

“OH GOD !” Bucky stood and left them . Peter can see the disgust in Bucky’s eyes  
Steve sighed 

“When this happened?” Steve asked  
“In the day when I first saw you” Peter replied  
“So he’s the one who beated you ? “Tony asked  
“Yeah “ Peter replied 

“ok that’s enough I’m sure this won’t let them go out the jail for the rest of their lives “ Steve said and go out to see Bucky 

“Come on you did great Peter I’m proud of you ! you need to rest now “ Tony said and Peter smiled and nodded  
Tony leads him to his room and lefts him with Bruce to Clean the stab 

••••••••••••

Steve hugged Bucky from behind and Bucky slammed his body against Steve and closed his eyes 

“The kid will think you hate him now “ Steve said kissing Bucky’s neck  
“I just couldn’t take it He’s a kid Steve! He’s an angel! how could they do that for him !”  
Steve sighed and turned Bucky so now they’re facing each other 

“I’ll make sure tomorrow they won’t go out the jail again “ Steve said and kissed Bucky’s forhead  
“Am I a bad person if I told you that I want you now cause I just want to forget?”Bucky asked and Steve chuckled 

“No I won’t “ He kissed Bucky and was on top on him in a minute and they kept making out 

•••••••••

It was 2 am and Tony heard a scream he wears his suit and go to Peter room  
He saw Steve with his shield and Thor with his hammer .

they looked at each other once they know that there’s no one it’s just Peter having a nightmare .

“It’s ok I’ll take him to my room” Thor said  
“No you’re with Loki I don’t want to bother you “ Tony replied and Thor smirked 

“Bother me or Kill me ?? And no Loki’s already liking the kid so we’ll kept him with us tonight “  
Tony’s cheeks were red and he nodded 

“You’re 50 and you like a kid in 14 how pathetic “ Steve giggled and left him  
“Bitches “ 

He looked at Thor who’s calming Peter down then He Lifted him up and took him to his room  
Tony sighed and go back to his lab 

“What’s wrong kid ?” Loki asked but he gives a space for the kid and Thor did the same  
“ nightmare...” Peter replied he was really tired he couldn’t sleep normally 

“Oh kid Nothing will happen to you right brother?” Loki asked  
“Yeah I’m the god of thunder and I’ll protect you “ Thor said and Peter giggled 

“What ?” Thor asked and Loki giggled too  
“What ? why you’re laughing?” Thor was grinning 

“You just can’t tell everyone that you’re the god of thunder or saying that in every moment” Loki explained and Thor smirked  
“Come on ! I can !” he start tickling Peter and They were laughing so hard 

even Tony can hear them  
“I’ll Kill the god of Thunder in someday “ Tony said looking at the cells .

“You think Tony will kill Thor right ?” Bucky asked Steve and Steve chuckled  
“Yeah I’m sure “ Steve replied kissing Bucky’s hair.

“I’m really happy to hear him laughing “ Natasha said  
“Yeah me too “ they were sitting on the couch and just enjoying the warmth of their bodies.

Peter fall sleep very fast  
“You think we can fix him?” Loki asked  
“Together all of us ? no I don’t think so ... Only Tony can fix him “ Thor replied and Loki nodded  
and hugged Peter and Thor hugged both of them and they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments ! Love you all ! And I know I’m the one who should go to jail for doing that to our baby Peter! lol ❤️ I hope you enjoyed! ♥️


	5. Finally A Family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late guys ! I was writing chapter for this story over 3 times . And now I’m happy with this one cause the next chapter will be more interesting! Love you all and enjoy reading! :3

Peter wake up in the morning and he found himself between them he blushed and go back to sleep to enjoy the warmth  
Loki smirked and opened one eye and Thor opened his eyes they shared a look and smiled to eachother and hugged Peter tightly  
Then the next time Peter woke up because of a kiss on his forhead .  
He opened his eyes to see Thor smiling to him he blushed and Thor again kissed his cheek  
“Morning babyboy “ Thor said  
“Morning sir “ Peter replied  
“You can call me Thor if you want “ Thor said grinning and Peter nodded smiling  
This is really new to him .

The last time he had woken up because of a kiss was the day when May died. And now it’s happening again. He really felt save with them  
“Come on let’s go to eat"  
Peter accepted the hand and took it to stood .

He go to wash his face and brush his teeth and his hair and then he was looking at the mirror his buries had start to fade. He sighed and was thinking about Jack where he is and how’s he doing? did he eat yet ? he definitely will kill him once he go out the jail . Or maybe he’ll kill one of them maybe Tony maybe Thor or Steve  
his hand tightened around the Towel then he left it and headed to the dining room .  
All of them were arguing like always he smiled to them .  
then he realized that they hadn’t eat yet  
He sit beside Tony and there was a silent they look at him .

“Good morning . I’m sorry for making you wait for me “ Peter said and Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders .  
“Kid we’re still waiting for two to come “ Tony replied rolling his eyes at Thor.  
“I told you we won’t eat until everyone is here “ Thor replied hugging Loki .  
“And someone please tell me where’s Steve and Bucky ?” Natasha said pulling her gun .  
“I wanna kill them with you please” Wanda said cause she’s really hungry .  
Steve showed finally .  
“Finally! Should I make a Party cause you showed!!!” Tony said rolling his eyes .

“Bucky doesn’t feel good so you eat I’ll go to make his favorite food “ Steve replied and this time Natasha pointed the gun on Steve .  
“I’m going to kill that Bitch !” Bruce pulled her and she sitted and still wants to kill him  
“The good thing that we’re not going to eat with you ! Peter you wanna come and eat with us ? Believe me they’re not good to eat with them “ Steve said and Peter smiled .  
“It’s ok but Thanks for offering me this . I’ll just you know keep my patient on them “ Peter said grinning and all of them wanted to kill Peter and Steve .  
“Oh yeah ? Then after 5 minuets you’ll come to eat with us believe me “ Steve said smirking  
“Woah ! Wait a second Bitch !” Loki said  
“Language Loki “ Steve replied rolling his eyes  
“You and Bucky are the worst man ! You keep flirting eachother and Keep kissing eachother and that’s ewww !” Loki said remembering them and he was disgusted .  
“Says the one who’s sitting in his lover’s lap” Bucky replied once he entered the room  
“Babe what are you doing?” Steve asked ignoring Loki .  
“Well That’s nothing “ Loki replied to him and Bucky smiled .  
“It’s ok you don’t have time babe . You have to go with the others about Jack “ Bucky said and Peter chocked when he was drinking water and he started coughing and Tony rubbing his back  
they looked at him like ‘This is not the right time you idiot’ .

“You ok ?” Tony asked and Peter nodded  
“Yeah I’m thanks “ Peter replied looking at his own plate he just doesn’t want to look at anyone of them .  
“Then let’s start eating babe” Steve said and they all start eating Peter eat a little bread and Juice  
he was laughing at them when they’re arguing  
“Oh my god ! How is even that’s possible!” Thor asked and Tony was doing some magic on him  
“It’s a magic ! look here !” Tony said before throwing the card and Thor didn’t notice when Tony threw it .  
“Where it is !” Thor asked and they all were laughing even Loki .  
“Come on let’s go it’s time “ Steve said and he stood .  
“It’s ok Peter I’ll clean the table” Tony said cause Peter was picking the Plates .  
“No Mr Stark you can go with the others or go and sit It’s not a problem please “ Peter said smiling to Tony and Tony smiled back.  
“Thanks Kid” Tony said and go to his room  
Peter left Bucky’s plate cause Bucky was still sitting .

Bucky stood and Peter come to take the plate but Bucky held a hand to warning him .  
and Peter nodded and go to the kitchen he sighed and started washing the dishes .  
Bucky put the plate and wanted to wash it  
“No sir I’ll wash it “ Peter said but Bucky didn’t look at him and he washed it and started helping Peter .  
Peter can feel the tears burning his eyes he just can’t.  
He sighed and everyone lefts except he and Bucky  
Peter was washing it and Bucky dry it .  
Peter’s body start to shake he even broke a glass  
“Oh ! I-i’m sorry a-are you hurt sir ?” Peter asked and he was already crying in silence .  
he wanted to pick the glass from the floor and he injured himself .

“Peter it’s ok leave it “  
Peter sighed and leaned his head on the wall and hide his face by hugging his legs  
The kid was a mess  
Bucky sitted beside him and hugged him and Peter froze  
“It’s ok kid . Everything is going to be good “  
Peter cried between Bucky’s arms and Bucky kept whispering comfortabl things in the kid’s ears  
“Why you’re nice to me after what I did ? I’m so disgusting why you’re here with me ?” Peter asked once he was good and calm he was looking up at Bucky with his puppy eyes .  
“No that’s not true Peter. You’re beautiful. You’re amazing. but you’re not disgusting ok ? and what happened that day wasn’t your fault it was Steve’s fault “ Bucky said softly and Peter hides his face in Bucky’s Chest .  
time passed and Peter moved so now he was facing Bucky .

“I have to clean this mess “ Peter said grinning and Bucky shakes his head and smiled to him  
“And I have to see your hand I don’t want Tony to kill me “ Bucky said pointing at Peter’s hand that was bleeding .  
Peter giggled again and they finish the work and sit together on the couch watching TV .  
“How old are you Peter?” Bucky asked looking at Peter .  
“uhm ? 14 and the next month I’m 15” Peter answered and Bucky nodded .  
“But how you’re like this ? you know muscler like that ?” Bucky asked and Peter smiled nervously  
no this shouldn’t happen they shouldn’t know that he’s spider man this would be a trouble .  
“I - I don’t know ?” he asked more than answerd and Bucky didn’t push more he just nodded and pulled Peter closer to him .

“You love him ?” Bucky asked making Peter pushing the sleep away and looking at him  
did Bucky knew that he had a crush on Mr Stark ?  
“W-who ?” Peter asked  
he was afraid .  
“Jack “ Bucky answers the question  
Peter of course loves him even though he’s a monster bit he was so kind and so a live but when May died he was without a soul he just tried to stay far from Peter but Peter always close to him even sometimes Peter would go to him and let him hurt himself just because he doesn’t want Jack to hurt The girls he bring from the bars  
“Kid ?” Bucky called him and Peter smiled and nodded .

“Yeah of course he’s my uncle I’ll always love him “ Peter answered and Bucky’s jaw dropped  
“You’re kidding me ?!”  
“No “ Peter answered innocently .  
“That’s Fu- ! That’s wrong to love someone who will always hurt you Peter “ Bucky moved the curls from Peter’s face .  
“I can’t he always told me that I deserve to be treated like that” Peter sighed and Bucky hugged him .  
“You deserve to be treated in love and nothing more Peter “ He kissed Peter’s hair and Again the silent is killing them and make them want to only sleep .  
And they did .

Thor opened the door and they all followed him . They were so upset .  
Tony sitted on the couch next to them and his head fall on Peter’s thigh .  
“We disappointed him “ Steve said and Loki was massaging Thor’s shoulders .  
“The government is a Bitch “ Natasha said sitting in Bruce’s lap .  
“I don’t get it after all we did for him they still like that ! But why ?! “ Tony exhaled .  
Peter opened his eyes and look at them  
“What’s wrong?” He asked looking down at Tony  
“They give him only 3 years in the jail “ Tony answered and Peter was out of the zone  
He will go out and kill him .  
definitely he will kill him and the worst he will rape him again and again then he’ll kill him this just don’t feel right .  
He can’t leave Tony he loves Tony and he admits it  
he felt a hand on his cheek he looked to see Tony still his head on his lap and this was Tony’s hand  
he smiled to Tony and brushed Tony’s hair with his fingers .  
“Thank you all you really helped me so much “ Peter said smiling to them even when he knows that he’ll die .  
Steve sighed and Tony closed his eyes They were all disappointed .  
Did he say something wrong? They really wasn’t pleased with what he said .  
He looked down at Tony he saw that Tony started to fall a sleep he smiled and kept his fingers playing with Tony’s hair . Then he realized that he’s already leaning on Bucky’s shoulder he moved from Bucky and Bucky stood and go to hug Steve .

“Peter when ..you know .-When Jack out of the jail we can’t let you go alone to any place “ Thor said and Peter nodded .  
“But he won’t kill me “ he replied and they looked at him .  
He looked down at Tony and continued “And even if he did I deserve to be killed “ he said his voice low but they can hear him and Tony’s eyes shoot open .  
Peter looked away to see them all shocked  
“You what ? Say that again “ Steve said taking steps closer to him and Peter was so scared .  
“I-I deserve t-to be ki-“ Steve cuts him before he can complete .  
“Shut Up ! “ Steve’s voice was really high and Peter flinched and looked at the empty couch  
“No you don’t! You don’t deserve to be killed! You don’t deserve to be treated like the way he did !” Steve really was losing his control .  
Tony stood and but his hands on Steve’s chest to stop him from getting closer to Peter .

“Steve! Stop ! You’re scaring him !” Tony was really pissed of with them .  
finally Steve realized that Peter is really scared he sighed and nodded to Tony .  
Slowly Tony left him and Steve sit beside Peter  
“D-Don’t hit me please sir” Peter wasn’t realizing with who he’s talking he was so scared he even hugged his legs and was shaking .  
“I swear to god Steve I’ll kill you if you don’t do something right now !” That was Natasha she warned him cause she just can’t see Peter like that .  
Steve sighed moving closer to Peter and hugging him .  
Peter froze and then he panicked and started moving away .

“No ! No leave me ! I don’t want to Do it !” Peter was screaming and hitting Steve’s chest but Steve was strong he can’t even feel it  
“Peter calm down it’s me ! Pete look at me !” Steve tried but Peter wasn’t recognizing who’s this  
Tony couldn’t take it anymore it’s breaking his heart for seeing him like that .  
His babyboy was getting hurt from everyone  
He deserves the best but no one was treating him right .  
he sighed and hugged Peter from behind and kissed his hair several times .  
Once Peter recognizes Tony’s perfume he calmed down .

He looked at Steve then at Tony he felt his cheeks burning up he was so embarrassed .  
he just had a panic attack in front of everyone  
“I’m sorry “ he said looking at the ground  
“Hey ? I’m the one who should say sorry Peter ok ? And I really don’t want you to say that you deserve to be killed or dead understood?” Steve talked so soft to him and Peter nodded smiling to them .  
They really can’t see him like that how he’s acting strong but the truth is he’s not . Now he’s smiling so wide to them and his tears kept rolling down his cheeks .  
Steve wiped the tears and stood .

“So ? Who’s hungry?” Steve asked and the answer was all of them but Peter and Tony weren’t buying attention to him .

cause Tony was hugging him and whispering something to Peter making him laugh ao hard  
“Guys ! seriously !” Steve rolled his eyes .  
“What’s so funny?” Thor asked smiling .

“I just told him about your ex girlfriend and how she ends up fighting with Loki “ Tony said laughing and Loki joined them laughing  
Thor wasn’t laughing he really wasn’t .  
They can feel the anger is rising in him .  
“I just remembered when I did magic on her and make her acting like a bitc-“ Loki was cutted by Thor pushing him on the couch .  
he was under Thor and both staring at eachother with desire .  
Thor was choking Loki but not hurting him and Loki was giving him the access .  
Everyone was looking at them .

“Ewww gross ! Guys go to your room !” Steve said  
“Oh my god ! Peter you can’t see that come on go to your room now “ Tony ordered him and Peter nodded his cheeks burning .  
“You should feel in shame ! The kid is embarrassed and you’re not ! You don’t have feelings you are an animals” Bruce said pulling a bottle of water and smacking Thor’s head with it  
“Brotha ? you should respect me right ?” Thor asked leaning and holding Loki’s hands above his head with only one hand and the other was choking Loki .  
“Then force me to” Loki challenged Thor and Thor smirked before he kissed Loki and everyone go out the room .

“So Pizza ?” Steve asked  
“Anything sweetie “ Tony replied and Peter narrowed his eyes on what Tony called Steve .  
When they start eating Peter like always eat a little and then he’ll excuse himself and leave but this time Tony refused and ordered Peter to eat more and Peter did .

Tony was really afraid that Peter is so skinny and that’s not right. he was afraid on Peter’s health . Peter is so polite and he doesn’t accept any money from them and this is so weird for Tony .  
People are always using Tony for his money no one actually liked him just for himself. Of course the avengers were excepted cause they were like his family and yet here’s Peter looking at him as if he was a god .  
Peter doesn’t see him like a killer or nothing without the suit . He wished this kid will be with him forever. Only two in his life had told him that he’s strong without the suit. Steve and Rhodey they were his best friends he loved them he trusted them . If someone told him to ‘Throw your self out of a high roof ‘ actually he’ll throw him self cause he knows that Steve or Rhodey will save him .

And here’s Peter So kind ao Beautiful so honest with everyone . Tony will aske him to go out with him if Peter was a little older but shit heart kid and if Tony had a kid for sure he’ll be the same age as Peter or maybe even older . Tony is 40 and Peter still a kid ! oh god why he’s thinking about Peter again in that way ?!

“Tony you have been staring at the kid for 30 minuets “ Bruce whispered in Tony’s ear and Tony’s face turned red  
he looked at Peter to see him looking at his plate and shuffling uncomfortable with Tony’s stare  
Tony’s phone rang and get them all out of their thoughts .

Tony’s eyes widened and he lefts them and answered the phone they can hear him from the other room .  
“Pepper ? I’m really sorry babe I screwed everything between us !”  
Peter sighed and Steve rolled his eyes .  
what does she want ?  
Peter had a bad feeling he can feel his heart is hurting .  
“What ? Really ?!!” they can hear the joyful in his voice .  
“I Love you Pepper !” Tony said happily  
Steve groaned and this time Peter excused him self before he can cry infront of everyone .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed guys ! =]


	6. You’ll Never Be Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you guys and I’m sorry I’ve been busy writing another stories.  
> I know you haven’t missed me anyway >:) lol. Thanks to (A Person) And I’m sorry for making you wait for this long hope you’ll forgive me. <3

He closed the door of his room behind him and leaned on it, He felt disgusted from himself.  
Of course Tony just feels pity for him he will never love him.  
he never was enough for anyone, How he’ll be enough for Tony now? This is Tony fucking Stark! The greatest man, Well duh of course he won’t look at Peter.  
And then Pepper is good for Tony he should be happy for them he shouldn’t be so selfish like now! but he can’t help it, it is in his blood to feel jealous on Tony.

there’s a knock on the door he jolted and straighted himself before opening the door.  
It was Steve.  
He was about to knock again but he stopped cause Peter opened the door for him.   
He smiled to Peter and Peter smiled back.  
“Hey Cap.” Peter greated him and Steve nodded to him.

“Can I come in?” Steve pointed to Peter’s room and Peter’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he nooded and stepped aside to let Steve enter the room.  
He closed the door behind them and he can feel they’re both nervous.  
Steve sitted on the chair and Peter followed his suit and sitted on the bed.  
“Peter? I wanna ask you something. Please tell me the truth?” Steve talked after the silence and Peter nodded to him.  
“Do you love Tony?” Peter’s jaws dropped. What the hell was that?! He wasn’t expecting Steve to ask him something like that! 

“W-What are you saying? Of course he’s a good man, who wouldn’t love him captain?” He tried to play it cool but Steve wasn’t fool.

“Peter say the truth please. I’m not here to judge you Peter, I’m here to help you.” Steve said to him and Peter started avoiding Steve’s eyes.

“Yeah...I love him.” Comes Peter’s admit after long silence.  
Steve didn’t answer him right away. He was thinking and Peter let him have his time.  
“Ok.” was all Steve said and Peter’s eyes widened.  
“W-Wha? What do you mean by ‘Ok’?” Peter asked and the panic start rising in him. It was a bad idea to tell Steve that he loved Tony. What they’re going to think of him? Shit what Tony going to think of him? 

“Kid I told you I’m here to help you. I don’t like Pepper but I like you so.. Of course you got what I mean.” Steve said.  
So Steve hates Pepper. He thinks to himself and then he nodded to him.

“Sir? Let him be with mrs Potts. I want him to be happy. He shouldn’t be with me anyway.” Peter answered him and hugged his knees close to his chest.

“Peter believe me you deserve to be loved by the one who you love.” Steve smiled to him and Peter couldn’t help but smile back to him.

“Thanks Steve.” Steve only ruffled his hair and lefts him alone again.  
He was thinking again in Tony and Pepper. Will he be with Tony?   
He slept on his bed while he was thinking.  
____________________________

He was having a nightmare and he know that cause he wakes up between Bucky’s arms who was comforting him.  
He looked around to see Steve and Tony standing beside them.  
“You’re ok Peter we’re here for you.” Bucky was saying nice things in his ears and Peter was greatful for him.

“Bucky I can take it from here thank you.” Tony said to Bucky once Peter was calm.

“You sure? It’s ok I don’t have anything against staying with Peter.” Bucky replied to him and kissed Peter’s forhead.

“Yeah he’s sure! Of course Tony will take care of him from now! Right Tony?” Suddenly Steve rush in and he look at Peter and nodded to him.  
Peter’s face turned red but he nodded back.  
Bucky was confused but he kissed Peter’s cheek and wished him a good night then he left with Steve.

It was so much awkward the first minutes between Tony and Peter once they were alone.  
Tony walked to him and Peter give him the space so Tony could sleep beside him.  
Tony slept beside him but no one dares and said a word.  
even though Tony is sleeping beside him but he can feel that he’s alone and unsecured. He can feel them there. He can feel Jack is there. Shit he still remember the day when the gang attacked them and how they were kicking his aunt.  
He closed his eyes to get away from the memories and take a shaken breath in. He was alone and he know that.

Tony can hear him thinking and sighed.  
“Peter you know that you’ll never be alone? I know you feel like you’re on your own. I want you to know that I’ll be the shoulder you need to lean on. Peter I’ll never leave you. You don’t have to hide away from me, Peter even if you feel you want to hide from the world then come and hide between my arms an- Don’t! Peter don’t cry!”  
It’s too late Peter was a mess and crying. He was hiding his face behind his hands.

Tony just hugged him and kept kissing his head, forhead, his cheeks, his shoulders and even his neck from the spot where Peter felt so hot.  
He calmed down and kissed Tony’s hand.  
Tony was shocked at first but he just hugged him and kissed his forhead again.  
“Thanks mr Stark.”   
Tony sighed and smiled to Peter cause Peter was smiling to him.  
After that Peter felt save and he knows that no one could ever reach him or hurt him while Tony is there for him.  
He let himself sleep and have a normal dream like the others.  
______________________________

Back in Steve’s and Bucky’s room :  
Steve was hugging Bucky close to him and Bucky was drawing with his finger on Steve’s chest.  
“I’m sorry I took you away from him but I want him to work things out with Tony.” Steve said to him and Bucky finally met his eyes.

“And you think they’ll work it out?” Bucky asked and Steve sighed.

“I-..I don’t know.”Steve answered him and kissed Bucky and Bucky sighed in the kiss.  
They kept kissing eachother and then Steve stopped kissing him and pretended to fall a sleep.

“Stevie! You can’t turn people on and leave them like that!” Bucky smacked Steve’s head who was laughing on him.  
and the night for them was perfect.  
________________________________

In the next morning Peter wakes up because Tony was shouting on the phone.  
“I told you that I CAN’T! You fucking bitch I’m not going to make any weapons again and go fuck your self!”   
He closed the phone and cursed under his breath then he looked at Peter and he saw him looking at him and cursed again.  
“Sorry ‘bout that kid. They’re driving me crazy.”   
Peter only smiled to Tony and nodded.  
“Let’s go to eat something Petey.” Tony said and afford his hand to Peter who accepted it and stood.

They walked together The first thing Tony did was taking the coffee from Loki’s hand and drink it.  
“Hay! That’s mine give it back to me!” Tony ignored him and Loki rolled his eyes.  
He saw Peter and smiled to him.  
Peter’s start making another coffe and give it to Loki who grinnied to Tony.  
Tony pulled the middle finger for him but when Peter turned to face Tony he pulled it back and smiled to him.  
“Thanks Peter.”Loki thanked him and Peter started making food for everyone.  
Tony gots a call again and this time it was Pepper he felt sick and he wanted to throw up.

Steve and Bucky entered the kitchen and saw Tony talking with Pepper. Steve rolled his eyes, He walked and hugged Peter from behind. He rested his head on Peter’s shoulder.  
“hmmmm... smells good” Steve breathed Peter’s scent.

Peter froze but smiled.  
“Yeah you have to wait for the food.” Peter replied smiling to him.

“I wasn’t talking about the food... I was talking about you.”   
At first Peter pouts and when he heard the rest he turned red.  
Steve chuckled and kissed Peter’s cheek then left him and sit beside Bucky.  
“He is not even jealous what the-“  
“Language Steveie.” Bucky cutted him laughing.

They ate together.  
“Sir?”  
Tony looked up at him and Peter continued.  
“I want to go back to school..” Peter looked at his food to avoid Tony’s stares.

“No. Not now.” Tony said dryly and Peter nodded.  
Tony sighed and stood he hadn’t even finish his food.  
“Peter it’s for your own good for god’s sake!” Tony suddenly snapped everyone looked at him and all of them were confused.  
“I’ll be in the shop if anyone wants something” And like that he left them shocked.

Peter’s eyes were full of tears.  
“I-.. I’m tired I need to sleep.” Peter said avoiding there eyes.

“Peter, Boss said you can’t leave the food until you finish it or he’ll be mad at you.” FRIDAY said but Peter ignored her and walked to his room.  
He closed the door behind him and wiped his tears.  
Why suddenly he’s angry at him?   
Did he do something wrong?  
And what he did to make him so pissed off?  
He kept sitting on the floor and his back leaning on the bed.  
_______________________________

“What just happened?” Wanda asked once Peter left them.

“Tony never acted this way just when he got a nightmare or someone remind him in his past.” Steve replied.

“But that’s doesn’t excuse him from the way he treated Peter that way!” Thor replied.

“That’s right. He should be at least soft with him and tell him he’s not ready to let him go to school yet. Peter is a smart kid and I’m sure as hell he’ll get it.” Loki agreed with Thor.

“I’ll go talk to Tony and you guys try to comfort Peter.” Natasha said and headed down to see Tony.

“I tried to make him jealous but he trusts me with his own life no way that he’ll feel jealous from me.” Steve said to the three left with him on the table Bucky, Thor and Loki.

“What do you mean?” Thor asked him.

“Maybe if Thor tried he’ll be jealous.” Loki entered the conversation.  
“I guess...” Steve replied.

“Guys someone tell me what’s going on?” Thor asked them.  
“I tried to make Tony jealous by getting close to Peter.” Steve replied with a wave in his hands.

“We’re already close to Peter.” Thor replied to him and sipped his coffee.  
“No he meant in a sexual contact.” Loki said taking the coffee from Thor.

Thor’s eyes widened.  
“Noway! I’m not going to do that to him! And no one will do that to him!” Thor stood and wanted to leave but Loki stopped him by catching his hand.  
“Brother... He’s in love with the idiot Tony.” Loki said and Thor sitted again.

“But, I’m not going to do it.”Thor said.  
“It’s ok we know Tony is jealous from Bucky so Bucky is the one who will do it.” Steve said and Bucky chocked and spit the coffee he was drinking.

“What?!” Bucky asked and Steve grinned to him.  
“Ugh! You can’t be serious!” Bucky tried and they ignored him and kept talking.

“Ok so when do we start this shit?” Loki asked.

“From now of course! Bucky go to Peter’s room!”   
Bucky groans but stood anyway and left to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you like it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? should I continue or not ? And what’s going to happen to Peter? When He’s gonna live a normal life ? I hope you enjoyed ❤️


End file.
